The World of Ninjas
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: NarutoKingdom Hearts II Crossover What would happen if Sora and friends, along with the Heartless and Orginzation XIII appeared in the Naruto World.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II. But I have beaten Kingdom Hearts II.

**Arrival**

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled along the newly opened Gummi Ship route, Sora was wondering what new world this new route will take them, and if he'll find Riku there. When they finally arrived at the new world after fighting many enemy gummi ships, they landed in what looked like a forest. Everything seemed peaceful at first, but then the trio heard some commotion not to far away from where they were and decided to see what was going on. Sora had his keyblade ready just in case.

It was a good thing he pulled it out, because then the three friends came upon a masked man with sliver hair, along with three kids trying to protect an old man from a swarm of Heartless.

"Come on, let's help them." Sora said to Donald and Goofy. Then the three joined the fray. The old man and the four ninja were surprised by the extra help that arrived. Sora struck down the Heartless, one by one with his keyblade. Goofy mowed down some Heartless with his shield, and Donald took care of the rest of them with his Thunder magic.

"Woah!" exclaimed the blonde boy who was helping to protect the old man.

"I don't know who you are but, thanks for getting rid of those creatures." said the old man.

"No problem" said Sora. "We do this kind of thing all the time."

"Not that we don't appreciate the help but, who are you guys exactly?" asked the masked man.

"I'm Sora"

"Donald Duck"

"Goofy"

Then the masked man introduced himself and his students. "I am Kakashi Hatake. This is Sasuke Uchiha" he said as he pointed to the boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a blue shirt. "This is Sakura Haruno" Kakashi then pointed to a girl with green eyes and long pink hair. "And this is Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi said as he pointed to the blue-eyed blonde boy in an orange outfit.

"I'm Tazuna" the old man introduced himself.

"Okay now that we know each other, why are you guys here?" Kakashi asked Soar, Donald, and Goofy.

"We're looking for are friends, Riku and King Mickey" Sora explained. "Has you seen them? Riku is a boy a little older than me and he has blue hair and the King is short with big ears."

"I haven't seen anyone who matches those descriptions." said Kakashi.

"Neither have I." said Sakura.

"Never even heard of this Riku and King Mickey." said Sasuke.

"No, sorry I haven't seen people like that either." said Naruto.

"Sorry, I don't think I know anything that could help." said Tazuna.

"Oh, okay" said Sora who was unable to hide his disappointment.

"Do you know anything about the creatures that attacked us?" Kakashi asked.

"Those were the Heartless." Goofy explained.

"Sensei, they seemed to know a lot about these creatures, maybe they should travel with us." suggested Sakura.

"That might be a good idea." said Kakashi. "We don't know if and when anymore of those things will show up. They have been a problem lately. Our village has a few ninja to them."

"You guys are ninjas?" Sora asked.

"Duh!" said Naruto pointing to his headband.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" asked Sasuke.

But before Sora could answer, Kakashi shouted "Look out!" Everyone ducked and narrowly avoided a huge sword flying through the air. "Wack!" Donald exclaimed.

Then the sword hit a tree, and then another masked ninja jumped on to the sword's handles. He turned to the group and said, "I'm here for the old man."

**A.N.: **Please R&R. No update still I get reviews.


	2. Zabuza

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**Zabuza**

"What do want with Tazuna?" Sora asked the mysterious new ninja that appeared.

"He's most likely an assassin hired by Gato to eliminate Me." said Tazuna.

"E-E-Eliminate!" exclaimed Donald.

"Garsh, who is this Gato feller?" asked Goofy.

"He's a "business man" who wants me dead so can't build my bridge." Tazuna explained.

"Why does he want to keep you from building a bridge?" asked Sora.

But before Tazuna could answer, the mysterious masked ninja said, "Enough chit-chat! Now hand over the old man so I don't have to kill you all."

Donald and Goofy gulped. They knew what that the mysterious ninja was serious and they had to admit they were kind of scared of him.

"Like we're gonna do that." said Sora pulling out his keyblade and pointing it at the mysterious ninja.

"Fine then," said the mysterious ninja. "You will have to find out the hard way why I, Zabuza Momochi am known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

"Oh yeah, well bring it on!" challenged Sora and Naruto. They were about to advance on Zabuza when Kakashi held up a hand to stop them. "I'll fight him. The rest of you protect Tazuna." said Kakashi. So then Sora, Donald, Goofy, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all formed a circle around Tazuna. Then Kakashi pulled his headband up to reveal his Sharingan.

"So you are Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior." said Zabuza.

Sora looked in awe at Kakashi's red Sharingan eye. "Why is that eye different from his other one?" he asked.

"I don't know." answered Sakura.

"It's the Sharingan." explained Sasuke. Then he went on to explain how the Sharingan can copy all types of jutsus.

"What are jutsus?" asked Sora. Sasuke slapped his forehead at the question. "Gee, where are you guys from if you don't know what a jutsu is." said Naruto.

Then Zabuza used his Hiding Mist Jutsu. Everyone looked around. They couldn't see Zabuza anywhere. Everyone one around Tazuna beginning to feel really scared. Both Donald and Goofy were trembling in fear. Sora didn't show any signs of fear, but in actuality, he felt like he was gonna wet his pants. Sasuke felt like he was suffocating. Then Kakashi told them all to calm down and promised to protect them with his life.

Then suddenly, Zabuza appeared in the formation made around Tazuna. "It's over." he said. Everyone in the formation froze in fear. But before Zabuza could strike, Kakashi suddenly came out of nowhere and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. A trickle of water came out the wound. Then Zabuza turned into a puddle of water. "A water clone" exclaimed Kakashi. Then Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half with his large sword.

"Kakashi!" shouted Sora.

But it wasn't really Kakashi that was sliced in half. It turned out to be a water clone. Then the real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and put a kunai knife up against Zabuza's neck. "Now, it's over." said Kakashi.

"Just what I expect from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior." said Zabuza. "But…" Then another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "…I'm also not that easy." The water clone Zabuza disappeared and the real Zabuza tried to strike Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi ducked, barely avoiding the sword. Then Zabuza used a Jutsu to trapped Kakashi in thick water. Before Kakashi could get out of the water, Zabuza used his Water Prison Jutsu on Kakashi. So Kakashi was now trapped in a swirling orb of water. Zabuza then called on another Water Clone to take care of everyone else. "Run!" Kakashi called to the others.

"We're not leaving you." said Sora.

"No, you all have to protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi called out.

"Forget about me, save your sensei." said Tazuna.

"Don't worry Tazuna, we'll save Kakashi and protect you." said Sora giving Tazuna a thumbs up.

Sora then threw his keyblade at the real Zabuza hoping it would make him let go of the water prison. But Zabuza caught the keyblade with his free hand. "You expected to hurt me with this." he said. "What is this strange weapon?" But before he could examine it further, the keyblade transported back into Sora's hand. "What kind of jutsu was that!" exclaimed a surprised Zabuza.

"Darn it! It didn't work." said Sora.

"I know! I'll use my Thunder magic." said Donald.

"Don't!" Sakura ordered Donald. "Water conducts electricity. You could electrocute Kakashi-sensei."

Donald thought for a moment then got an idea. "I know just what to do." he said. Then Donald cast a fire spell on the Zabuza's arm that was holding the water prison. Zabuza screamed in pain and let go of the water prison, setting Kakashi free. Then Kakashi kicked Zabuza into a nearby tree. Donald then hit Zabuza with a thunder spell, knocking Zabuza out cold. "Take that!" said Donald.

"I never seen a jutsu like that before." said Kakashi.

"It's not a jutsu, it's magic!" Donald loudly explained.

Then suddenly a young boy with the mask of a hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza and took off.


	3. Magic and Chakra

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**Magic and Chakra**

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Sora and Naruto to the young hunter-nin. They tried to follow the mysterious boy who took off with Zabuza's unconscious body. But he was too far for them to catch up. The boy was gone in a flash.

"Darn it!" said Naruto.

"Ah man, he got away." said Sora.

When the others caught up with Sora and Naruto, Kakashi said "He's be back to take another shot at Tazuna when he recovers. So we have to keep our guard up and be ready for when he comes back."

"I wonder who that guy in the mask was." said Sora.

"From his mask, I could tell he was a hunter-nin." said Kakashi.

"What's a hunter-nin?" asked Sora.

"They are hunter ninja who hunt down and eliminate rouge ninja, like Zabuza for example."

"What's a rouge ninja?" asked Goofy.

"What backwater village are you guys from?" asked Sasuke.

"Actually, I'm from another world," said Sora. "So are Donald and Goofy."

"You mean there are other worlds besides this one?" asked Sakura.

Sora nodded.

"Cool!" exclaimed Naruto. "I want to see those other worlds!"

"How did you get her from another world?" asked Sasuke.

"We have a ship that can take us to different worlds." Sora explained.

"Cool! Kakashi-sensei, when we finish this mission, can we go with them to see another world?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to take anyone from their home world and there isn't enough room in our ship for all of you." said Sora. Naruto moaned in disappointment. "Don't worry Naruto; I'm sure you'll find a way to travel to another world."

"I still don't know what a rouge ninja is." said Goofy.

"Okay, to answer Goofy's question," said Kakashi. "Rouge Ninja are ninja who forsake their village. It's the job of hunter-nin to track down rouge ninja and eliminate them so the secrets of their village are kept safe."

"Wait a minute," said Sora. "If that hunter-nin from earlier is going to eliminate Zabuza, then why did you say that Zabuza would be back?"

"Because, if that boy was really a hunter-nin, he would have destroyed Zabuza's body right away. Since he didn't, I assume that he's Zabuza's ally and was saving him."

"Well, when he comes back, we'll be ready for him." said Sora.

"Hey Donald, that magic thing you used on Zabuza earlier was cool." said Naruto. "How do you do that?"

"It's easy! Any one can learn magic." said Donald.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan can copy magic." said Naruto.

"Well, let's see." said Kakashi. "THUNDER!" Then a blot a lighting knocked down a near by tree.

"Cool!" exclaimed Naruto, while Sasuke and Sakura looked amazed that the Sharingan could also copy magic.

"Thanks Donald, this will come in handy." said Kakashi.

"You're welcome" said Donald.

"Kakashi-sensei, see if you can do the fire spell now." said Naruto.

"I'd better not." said Kakashi as he covered his Sharingan back up. "Using the Sharingan to copy abilities takes up a lot of my chakra."

"What's chakra?" asked Donald.

Then Sakura went into her detailed and lengthy explanation on what chakra is. But after she finished her explanation, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were even more confused.

"Let's just get on with the mission." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke's right, let's keep moving." said Kakashi. Then the group all headed towards Tazuna's house, protecting him from any Heartless they ran into along the way.


	4. Gato's Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I don't own Naruto or any Kingdom Hearts characters. If I did, Kakashi, Riku, Cloud, and Leon would be all mine.

**Gato's Secret Meeting**

As the boy who rescued Zabuza tended to him, Gato and his two bodyguards, Waraji and Zori entered Zabuza's hideout.

"So Demon of the Hidden Mist was beaten by a bunch of kids, maybe the Wimp of the Hidden Mist would be a better title for you." Gato said as he got close to the bed Zabuza laid on. Then the boy placed a tight grip on Gato's arm.

"Keep your filthy hands off Zabuza!" the boy ordered Gato.

"Why you little-" Waraji and Zori began to say as they charged at the boy with their swords drawn. But in the blink of an eye, the boy had a hold of both of their swords and was pointing both swords at them.

"What!" exclaimed Zori.

"No one's that fast." said Waraji.

"Enough of this!" ordered Gato. "You better take care of Tazuna soon or else!" Then a disgruntled Gato and his two bodyguards left the hideout.

"That wasn't necessary, Haku." Zabuza said to the boy.

"I know," said Haku. "But we can't get of rid of Gato just yet. He's the only cover we got."

When Gato returned to his office, at first he was a little startled to fine a man in a black hooded cloak waiting for him. Then Gato said, "Oh, it's you again."

"Have you been able to eliminate the bridge builder yet?" asked the mysterious cloaked man.

"No," said Gato. "The assassin I hired is currently incapacitated and those Heartless you gave me to control aren't doing any good!"

"Was a boy with a key-like weapon among those who defeated your assassin?" asked the cloaked man.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Gato.

"Oh no reason," said the cloaked man. "But keep sending the heartless after them."

"Why should I?" asked Gato.

"The constant barrage of Heartless will wear out the bridge builder's protectors. So when your assassin is well again, he can take them out with no problems." answered the cloaked man.

"That's a good idea." said Gato. "Just remember to keep your end of the bargain."

"Yes, once Zabuza has killed the bridge builder, have the Heartless turn on him. So once they take his heart, he will become one of them."

"But, what do you benefit from this? You didn't even charge me for the Heartless."

"I do not need to explain my reasons to the likes of you." And with that the cloaked man disappeared in a shourd of darkness.


	5. Mysterious GirlI Mean Boy

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi, not I. The characters of Kingdom Hearts II are owned by SquareEnix, not I. (Man, the Japanese have all the luck.)

**The Mysterious Girl…I Mean Boy**

On the way to Tazuna's house, Tazuna explained to Sora, Donald, and Goofy why Gato wanted him dead. Because of Gato's control of the island, it's in a poor. Once the bridge is complete the economy of the island will improve and Gato will lose power. As much as Sora, Donald, and Goofy wanted to continue looking for Riku and the king, they didn't want to abandon Tazuna. Not to mention Kakashi and his students didn't know much about the Heartless. So Sora agreed to help protect Tazuna until his bridge was complete.

Once they reached Tazuna's house, they were greeted by Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. Then Tsunami called her 8-year-old son, Inari into the room.

"Grandpa!" Inari exclaimed excitedly. He was so glad that his grandfather made it home safely. Then he noticed the strange group of people with his grandfather.

"Who are these people?" asked Inari.

"These are my bodyguards." explained Tazuna. Then he introduced them one by one. "This is Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"You should all leave right now." said Inari.

"Inari! You should be grateful. These people helped your grandfather get here safely." Tsunami scolded her son.

"But these people are gonna die! No one can stand up to Gato!" argued Inari.

"Hey, don't say that." said Sora. "We'll protect your grandfather and defeat Gato."

"Yeah, what he said." said Naruto.

_'This kid's as bad as Naruto.' _thought Kakashi.

"You're all just wasting your time." said Inari as stomped out of the room.

"What's his problem?" asked Sora. Tsunami then got a sad look in her eyes. Meanwhile Sakura was looking at a photo on the wall.

"Hey, it looks like someone was ripped out of the picture. Why is that?" she asked.

"The person originally there was my late husband, Kaiza." said Tsunami sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." said Sakura.

"That all right" said Tazuna. "Kaiza's death is the reason Inari is the way is."

"What happened?" asked Sora. Then Tazuna told them all the story of how Kaiza came into the family, along with how he stood up to Gato and was killed for it.

Goofy got all teary eyed. "Grash that was so sad." he sobbed. Meanwhile Donald was crying his eyes out. Sora wiped away a single tear. He was beginning to feel sad for Inari. "Don't worry," he said to Tazuna. "We'll protect you and beat Gato…for Kaiza."

Later, Sakura, Sora, and Goofy guarded Tazuna while he was working on the bridge, while Kakashi trained Naruto and Sasuke, and Donald also tried to teach them how to use magic, mainly because Naruto wanted to learn.

Over the course of the next few days, both groups had to deal the constant barrage of Heartless, but so far it was nothing they couldn't handle. Sasuke and Kakashi started to get the hang of using magic, while Naruto still struggled with it.

"FIRE!" shouted Naruto, but nothing happened.

"No, it's done like this you dobe." said Sasuke. "FIRE!" With the spell Sasuke was able to burn a log that they were practicing on. But it got a little out of control and Kakashi had to use a water jutsu to put it out. But, Naruto didn't give up. He continued practicing his jutsu and magic late into the night.

One morning, Sora asked, "Hey, where's Naruto?"

"I think he was out all night training again." said Kakashi. "If he's not careful, he could kill himself."

"He shouldn't be out there alone, especially with the Heartless on the prowl." said Sora. Then he went out to look for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Naruto was asleep on the forest floor, until someone shook him awake. He opened his eyes to see what looked like a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes wearing a pink kimono. "What are you doing out here?" the girl asked him.

"I'm training to become stronger." said Naruto.

"It's dangerous to sleep on the forest floor all night, especially with those strange creatures running about." said the girl.

"I can handle a few Heartless." said Naruto.

"Oh, so that's what they're called." said the girl as she began to pick some nearby herbs. "Oh, here let me help you out." said Naruto. He then began picking herbs.

Sora looked through the forest for Naruto until he came upon Naruto and the girl picking herbs. "There you are Naruto, I've been looking every where for you." said Sora. "Come on, let's head back."

"Sorry, I gotta go, sister." said Naruto to the girl.

"That's all right, I have to go too." said the as she picked up her basket of herbs. As she walked away she turned to Sora and Naruto and said, "Oh, by the way, I'm a guy."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sora and Naruto.

'_It can't be! He's prettier than Sakura!' _thought Naruto.

'_How in the world can a guy be prettier than Kairi?'_ thought Sora.

As the boy walked away, Sora and Naruto headed back towards Tazuna's house feeling completely weirded out.


	6. The Battle on the Bridge Begins

**Aeris Leonheart: **I'm sick of saying the disclaimer so I asked Chibi Kakashi to do it for me.

**Chibi Kakashi: **Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto or any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**Aeris: **Oooh, you are so cute. (Starts to hug Chibi Kakashi.)

**Chibi Kakashi: **Can't…breathe….

**Aeris: **(Loosens hug) Sorry…

**A.N.: **Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been busy with school work.

**The Battle on the Bridge Begins**

Later that night at dinner, Tazuna asked Kakashi why they stuck with him even though he lied to them earlier about the type of mission they were on.

"Because to abandon one's duty is not courageous, and below courageous there is nothing. Those are the words of the First Hokage." answered Kakashi.

"What's a Hokage?" asked Sora.

"That's what we call the leader of our village." explained Sakura.

"Oh" said Sora.

"What about you guys? Why did you choose to stick with me?" Tazuna asked Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"It's just not in my nature to abandon anyone who needs help." said Sora.

"You sound a lot like Kaiza." said Tazuna.

"Why do you guys even try?" asked Inari in tears. "No one can save us from Gato. My dad couldn't, so what makes you think you could?"

"Oh stop acting a like a tragic character." Naruto said to Inari. "You don't see me crying and being a sissy."

"How would you know?! You don't know what it's like here!" Then Inari ran outside crying.

"Gee, Naruto that was harsh." said Sora.

"I think you should apologize." said Goofy.

"Hhmp" responded Naruto. Then Kakashi went out to talk to Inari. (A.N.: I don't feel like describing their talk. If you've seen the anime then you know how it goes.)

The next morning Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sora, Donald, and Goofy went with Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto was up late training again so they decided to let him sleep. When they arrived at the bridge, it suddenly got all foggy, and the next thing they know they are surrounded by Zabuza's water clones. But then Sasuke took the clones out with what seemed like one swift motion. Then Zabuza, along with Haku stepped out of the mist.

"The brat's better than I thought. He might even be a match for you Haku." said Zabuza.

"The guy in the mask is mine." said Sasuke.

"I'll help too." said Donald.

"Count me in too." said Goofy.

"Don't forget me." said Sora.

"I think the three of them should be enough." said Kakashi. "Remember, we have to protect the bridge builder."

"Haku you take care of those three." said Zabuza.

So then the fight began.

"Show him what you're made of!" Sora cheered for Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald tried a thunder spell but Haku dodged it. Goofy tried his spinning attack but Haku also dodged that. Sasuke started to fight Haku one on one with his kunai clashing against Haku's senbon needle. Goofy was dizzy from using his spin attack. So while Goofy stumbled about, Donald tried to keep Goofy from getting hurt.

"Those fools will never beat Haku." said Zabuza.

"I wouldn't underestimate them." said Kakashi.

"I right now I have two advantages over you." Haku said to Sasuke.

"What?!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"One: There is water around us and Two: I have one of your hands occupied. So you can't make hand signs." said Haku. Then with one hand, Haku began forming hand signs and stomped his foot to make some water splash into the air.

"Hands signs with one hand!" said Kakashi in shock.

"Do you really need both hands to perform a jutsu?" asked Sora. But Kakashi didn't answer his question. All he knew was that Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy were in trouble.

The water Haku slashed into the air became ice needles. Just then Goofy came out of his dizzy spell and he and Donald saw the ice needles coming at Sasuke. "LOOK OUT!" they both called to Sasuke. Fortunately Sasuke was able to dodge the attack. Then all three Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy came at Haku. Sasuke hit Haku with a kick. Donald almost hit Haku with an ice spell. Just as Haku dodged the ice spell, Goofy rammed him with his shield.

"Go guys!" Sora cheered.

Haku knew they were starting to catch up with him in speed. He knew he had no choice but to use the jutsu he thought he would never had to use.

"Secret Justu: Crystal Ice Mirrors"

Everyone felt a chill in the air as these mirrors made of ice began to surround Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy.


	7. Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors

**Sora: **Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto or any Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Thank you Sora.

**Sora: **You're not gonna hug me are you?

**Aeris: **No, you're free to go.

**Sora: **Oh, by the way the other Chibis want Chibi Kakashi back.

**Aeris: **What are you talking about? I remembered to send him home.

**Chibi Kakashi: **What took you so long to answer my distress call?!

**Sora: **(Grabs Chibi Kakashi) I'll be taking him home now.

**Chibi Kakashi: **Thanks dude.

**Aeris: **Well, you can't blame me for wanting to keep him.

**Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors**

Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy looked at the icy mirrors that surrounded them. Then Haku entered one of the mirrors. Then Haku appeared in every mirror.

"Wack!" Donald responded in shock.

"How's he doing that?" asked Goofy.

Then Haku sent waves at senbon needles at the trio. All three Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy screamed.

Kakashi and Sora try to run over there to help Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy, but Zabuza blocked their path.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Zabuza.

Kakashi turned to Sora and said, "If we try to help them then Zabuza will go after the bridge builder. Sakura's feisty, but she can't take Zabuza alone."

Sora began to wonder what they should do. He wanted to help Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy, but they couldn't leave Tazuna unprotected. So far it looked like if they tried to get any closer to the ice mirrors. Zabuza would just stop them or go after Tazuna.

Then Sora got an idea. He threw his Keyblade at the ice mirrors, but it didn't even make a dent. The Keyblade then returned to Sora's hand. "Darn it!"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay with you." Sakura said to Tazuna. Then she ran and threw a kunai knife to Sasuke. "Sasuke, catch!" she called out. But Haku came part way out of one the mirrors and grabbed the kunai. He was about to go back inside the mirror, when suddenly am attack knocked him out of the mirror.

Then in a puff of smoke, Naruto appeared.

"The Number One Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki is here. Believe it!" he said.

"Good timing Naruto." said Sora.

"Well you know how the hero always shows up at the last minute." said Naruto.

"Naruto, you would have gained a better advantage if you just stayed hidden." Kakashi scolded Naruto.

"What, but I was just trying to save everyone!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Brat" Zabuza muttered and threw some shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto look out!" Sora shouted.

"Move!" Sasuke shouted.

But Naruto just stood there frozen as the shuriken came at him. Then Haku threw his needles in the path of Zabuza's shuriken, saving Naruto's life. Everyone stared in shock.

"Let me handle this my own way." Haku said to Zabuza.

"Haku you are too soft." said Zabuza.

"Hey, it looks like they forgot about us." Sasuke whispered to Donald. So they decided to strike. Sasuke threw a kunai at Haku and Donald cast a thunder spell. But Haku successfully dodged both attacks.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you." Haku said to Donald and Sasuke. Donald and Goofy gulped. It looked like they were way over their heads this time. Haku turned to Naruto and said, "I'll deal with you later." Then Haku stepped back inside one of the mirrors.

"Hey! What?" said Naruto in frustration.

"If you and Naruto attack from the outside and Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy attack from the inside, you should be able to break the mirrors." Kakashi whispered to Sora.

"Good idea" Sora whispered back. "Hey Naruto! Huh? Naruto?"

"Okay guys, if we attack the mirrors while Sora and Naruto attack the outside we should be able to breaks these mirrors." Sasuke whispered to Donald and Goofy.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Goofy.

"Alright, let's tell Naruto and Sora." said Donald.

"Hey guys!" said a voice behind them. Sasuke, Donald, and Goofy turned around to see Naruto.

"Oh hi Naruto." said Goofy. "Naruto!"

"I snuck in, cool huh?" asked Naruto.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as Donald began to throw one of his temper tantrums.

"Naruto, you're supposed to sneak up on your enemies, not your allies." said Kakashi.

"Naruto…" Sora said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Stupid Naruto" said Sakura in a very annoyed tone.

Then Haku appeared in every single mirror, getting ready to launch another attack. Goofy held up his shield and Donald used his magic to enlarge it, protecting them all from the waves of needles.

"Darn, I can't attack them as long as they have that shield up." said Haku. "I wonder how long they can hold that shield up."

"I can't hold this for long, fellers." said Goofy. So the group knew they had to come up with a plan quickly.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and said to Sora, "I'll handle Zabuza, you and Sakura protect Tazuna."

"Got it" said Sora. Sora got close to Sakura and Tazuna.

"I have to end this quickly." said Kakashi.

"The Sharingan is that the only trick you know?" asked Zabuza. "Sorry, but I figured out a way to counter it." Then the mist around them got so thick that they couldn't see a thing.

Meanwhile in the ice mirrors, Sasuke came up with a plan. "Alright, I'll use my fire justu, and Donald, Naruto you can use fire magic."

"Alright, let's go." said Naruto. Then Goofy's shield returned to its normal size. So then at the same time Sasuke used one of his fire jutsus and Donald and Naruto cast fire spells, but Naruto fire spell was kind of weak and didn't hit the mirrors. Even though Sasuke's jutsu and Donald's spell hit the mirrors, they didn't melt.

"Okay, if they won't melt, then we'll just break them." said Naruto. So then Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and tried to attack the mirrors, but in a few quick moments, Haku was able to destroy the clones. Meanwhile Goofy tried ramming his shield against a mirror, but it didn't even make a dent. Naruto kept using his Shadow clones over and over again. But each time Haku would just destroy all the clones.

"Naruto, it's not working!" Donald shouted.

"Wait Naruto, do that one more time." said Sasuke.

"Alright" said Naruto. Then he used his Shadow Clones again, only for them to be destroyed once again.

"One more time." said Sasuke. Naruto used his clones again. What the others didn't know was that from each time Naruto used his clones, he was beginning to be able to pick up Haku's movements. This time Sasuke aimed a fire jutsu at Haku and almost hit him.

'_What?! How did he manage to pick up my movements?_' though Haku.

"Sasuke, your eyes just changed color." said Goofy. Everyone looked at Sasuke now red eyes. His Sharingan had finally awakened.

Haku decided to think about the situation. He knew that with the Shanringan Sasuke would be able to detect his movements. He could that Sasuke was prepared to defend himself. So he figured he should probably attack one of the others, but which one? Goofy had a shield to protect himself and Donald's magic gave him a defense advantage. Though it appeared that Naruto was weakened from using his Shadow Clones so many times. So Haku decided to aim for Naruto.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was trying to figure out where Zabuza was in the thick mist. He tried to thick of where Zabuza would strike. '_Of course, the bridge builder!_' thought Kakashi. Then suddenly Sakura let out a blood curdling scream.

Sora looked in shock at where Kakashi stood his hand over his bleeding wound.

"Kakashi, are you right?" asked Sora.

"I'm fine" said Kakashi, who was glad that he managed to protect the others from Zabuza's attack.

Back in the mirrors, Haku sent an attack Naruto's way. Donald was about to cast a defense spell on Naruto, but before the spell could each Naruto, Sasuke got in front of Naruto and took the full blast of needles for him. Sasuke then fell to the ground.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I don't…know" said Sasuke. "My body just started moving by itself. Naruto…don't…let your dream…die." Then Sasuke's eyes closed.

"Oh no" said Donald sadly.

"Grash…" said Goofy who was on the verge of tears. Then both of them looked at Naruto in shock as this red chakra became to swirl around him. Then Naruto's eyes turned red and his hands became claw-like. "I GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted at Haku. Then a huge burst of red chakra sent Donald and Goofy flying out of the ice mirror prison.

"Wwwwaaaaaaccccckkkkkk!" (Donald)

"Ooooooow-whooooo-whoooo-weeeeeeeeeeeee!" (Goofy)

Naruto then charged at Haku. Haku quickly moved to another mirror before Naruto's fist destroyed it. Haku then tried to attack Naruto from above, but Naruto dodged the attack. Then Naruto grabbed Haku arm and then he punched Haku so hard that it sent him flying through one the mirrors, shattering it. As soon as Haku hit the ground, his ice mirrors all shattered and melted away.


	8. Heartless and Nobodies

**Donald Duck: **Aeris Leonheart doesn't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts characters.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Thanks you Donald. Oh sorry it took me a while to update. School work again.

**Cast of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts:** Happy Birthday Aeris Leonheart!

**Aeris: **Oh you guys couldn't have. Well enjoy the chapter. I'm gonna go party with these guys. Hey, why aren't the Chibis here?

**Sora: **After the incident with Chibi Kakashi, they're afraid to come near you.

**Aeris: **Aaawww!

**Heartless and Nobodies**

Haku stood back up as Naruto charged at him. Haku cracked masked them fell off. Seeing Haku's face caused Naruto to stop in his tracks. It was the face of the boy he met in the forest the other day.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy landed right in front of Sora, Sakura, and Tazuna. Both of them with stars swirling around their heads.

"Are you guys alright?" Sora asked. "Where are Sasuke and Naruto? Are they alright?" But Donald and Goofy were still too dazed to answer.

Sora noticed the mist was starting to clear a little. During the battle in the ice mirrors, Kakashi had summoned his dogs to hold Zabuza in one place. Kakashi was charging up his Lighting Blade, getting ready to finish off Zabuza.

"Why would you care about someone like Zabuza?" Naruto asked Haku.

"He gave me a reason to live." said Haku. "He made me useful. But now I am no longer of any use to him."

"That's just bull!" exclaimed Naruto.

Then Haku noticed that Zabuza was in danger. "Its looks like there is one more thing I can do for him" Haku muttered. Then he was gone in a flash.

"Huh? Where'd he go?!" asked a very confused Naruto.

Zabuza awaited the impact of Kakashi's Lighting Blade, but it didn't come. Both Kakashi and Zabuza were in shock as the saw that Haku had taken the attack for Zabuza. Kakashi pulled his hand back and Haku fell to the ground. Kakashi's dogs disappeared. Both looked down at Haku. They could see he was dead. Zabuza tried to use this moment to attack Kakashi with his sword. But Kakashi dodged the attack and the fight resumed.

Meanwhile, the mist had finally cleared enough for Sora, Sakura, and Tazuna could see Naruto in the distance. Donald and Goofy just started to come out of their daze. Nauto was in shock from witnessing the scene of Haku's sacrifice.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out. Sora was relieved to see Naruto was okay, but something wasn't right. "Hey Naruto! Where is Sasuke?!" Sora called out to Naruto. Naruto didn't answer. He just sadly looked down at the ground. Donald and Goofy also had sad expressions on their faces. Tazuna offered to help Sakura search for Sasuke. Tazuna took Sakura's hand and then the two of them ran off to find Sasuke. When they found Sasuke, Sakura put her hand on his face.

"He feels cold." Sakura told Tazuna. Then she began to cry. "SASUKE!" she sobbed.

As Zabuza and Kakashi continued to fight, Zabuza was having trouble keeping up with Kakashi. Zabuza looked like he near defeat when they heard a voice say, "Well well well well, I guess I made a mistake hiring you. I should have just used heartless and nobodies."

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. "Gato…" said Tazuna.

Gato was there at the bridge with an army of Heartless and Nobodies behind him.

"Are you with Organization XIII?!" Sora called out to Gato.

"Who cares, all I know is they gave me these things free of charge." said Gato.

"It'll cost you more than think Gato." said Sora.

"Whatever kid." said Gato. Then he ordered the Heartless and the Nobodies to attack.

From a distance, a mysterious cloaked figure watched what was happening. _'This should be an interesting show'_ he thought.

"Well Kakashi, looks like our fight ends here." said Zabuza.

"Right" said Kakashi. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style." Then the Kakashi clones scattered. Zabuza also charged at the army with his sword.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Naruto and his clones joined the fray.

Sora ran up to Sakura and Tazuna and saw Sakura crying over Sasuke. Sora helped Sakura up. "Sakura, Heartless and Nobodies are attacking, we have to protect Tazuna."

"Right" said Sakura as she dried her tears. _'Sasuke…'_ though Sora. Witnessing deaths like Haku's and Sasuke's wasn't something Sora was used to. But knew they had to concentrate on the defeating the enemy. He wondered if this kind of thing happened in that world all time.

Gato just stood there waiting for the Heartless and the Nobodies to finish them off. Then a heartless attacked Gato from behind. "What the-! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" And those were Gato's famous last words.

The fight against the Heartless and the Nobodies continued. Everyone was doing their best to fight them off. But Zabuza was having the most trouble; he was weaken from his fight with Kakashi. Oh well, he had always wanted to go out fighting. "Haku, I never thanked you once did I? I'm sorry." Zabuza said as a one of the larger Heartless removed his heart.


	9. Zabuza's Heartless

**Haku: **Aeris Leonheart does not own Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**Aeris Leonheart: **Thanks Haku. I missed you so that's why I asked you to do the disclaimer for me.

**Haku: **That's nice, but what about Zabuza? How's he doing? Is he okay?

**Aeris:** Um… Zabuza? I don't know any Zabuza.

**Haku: **You should know. You're the author of this story.

**Aeris: **Look there's a sale on nail polish and senbon needles!

**Haku: **Where?

**Aeris: **(Runs away)

**Haku: **I don't see any- Where'd she go? Did she do something to Zabuza? (Runs after Aeris with senbon needles in hand.)

**Zabuza's Heartless**

At first it seemed like to Sora and friends that all the Heartless and Nobodies on the bridge had been defeated. But then they noticed they couldn't see Zabuza or Gato anywhere. Having heard Gato's scream, the assumed that the Heartless had gotten to him and that his Heartless and Nobody had been destroyed in the fray. Then they all felt the bridge shake, but fortunately it stayed intact. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tazuna, and the three Shinobi still standing looked over at the source of the rumbling. It was black and red Heartless wielding a huge sword. The bridge had rumbled when it slammed its sword on the ground. The Heartless looked ready to attack.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got battle ready. "You guys have to hurry and get Tazuna away from here!" Sora called to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto take Tazuna somewhere safe." Kakashi ordered.

"But Sensei-"Naruto began to argue.

"No buts! Now go!" ordered Kakashi. Then Kakashi fell to his knees.

"Sensei, are you all right?" asked Sakura.

"Looks like I used too much chakra." said Kakashi.

"Don't worry, we handle this." said Sora.

So Tazuna and Sakura helped Kakashi up, and the three of them made their way off the bridge. But Naruto went to join Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and got into a battle stance. "I'm gonna stay and help you guys. Believe it!" said Naruto.

"You got enough chakra left in you to keep this up?" Sora asked.

"I could do this all day and night." said Naruto.

The Heartless then charged at them, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naruto rushed forward to battle it. The Heartless swung its huge sword at them, and they all dodged the attack successfully. Sora started wailing on the Heartless's weak point with his Keyblade and Goofy also bashed the same spot with his shield. Donald was casting magic like tomorrow, and of course Naruto's first course of action was the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But not long after the clones began pounding on the huge Heartless, most of them were destroyed with one swipe of the Heartless's huge sword. So then Naruto and what remained of his clones tried casting magic. But the spells didn't work. The Heartless just continued to wave its sword around trying to hit them with it.

"WWWWAAAACCCCKKKK!" Donald shouted as barely dodged getting hit by the Heartless's huge sword. Naruto then tried another barrage of shadow clones, and once again all the clones were destroyed. Then the Heartless turned its attention to Naruto and rushed at him. But just before it could reach Naruto, Sora delivered the fatal blow. The large Heartless faded away, and the heart it carried floated into the air and disappeared.

"Just one step closer to achieving our Kingdom Hearts." said the mysterious cloaked figure who was watching the battle from a distance. He wasn't upset about Zabuza's Heartless losing, because he knew the battle wasn't over yet.


	10. Farewell For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Kingdom Hearts II.

**A.N.: **Sorry it took me so long to update. You know writer's block and school work. Not to mention escaping from Haku. Well here's the final chapter. Enjoy!

**Haku: **HA! I found you!

**Aeris Leonheart: **Crap! Run Like Hell Jutsu! (Runs away)

**Farewell For Now**

The Heartless was defeated and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naruto thought the battle was over. But they were wrong. They felt another rumbling and then a white and gray sword-wielding Nobody showed up. The group began to wonder if the fighting would ever end, because they were all tired out and Naruto had used almost all his chakra. So Sora, Donald, and Goofy all used potions and ethers to heal themselves and Donald cast a cure spell on Naruto. "Thanks!" Naruto called to Donald. Then they charged into battle with the Nobody.

As the mysterious cloaked figure watched the new battle ensue from a distance, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. "I was so hoping that the organization would get a new member" he muttered. Then he disappeared in a shroud of darkness.

Sora struck at the Nobody's weak point with his keyblade while trying to dodge its attacks. Donald zapped it thunder magic. Goofy wailed on its weak spot with his shield. Of course Naruto used his Shadow Clones to try to pummel it. But it wasn't long before all the clones were destroyed.

"Can't you do anything besides Shadow Clones?!" Donald shouted at Naruto.

"Of course I can!" exclaimed Naruto. But Naruto knew he was at the point where he couldn't use any more Shadow Clones. "Check this out!" Naruto shouted to the others. Then he got behind the Nobody. "1000 Years of Death!" Then Naruto poked the Nobody in what looked like its rear, and nothing happened.

Donald began to have a temper tantrum. Even Goofy was speechless.

Meanwhile the very annoyed Nobody swung it's sword around. They all quickly moved out of the way of the huge sword. _'Dang it! I was hoping it would send him flying' _thought Naruto.

The battle continued with no end it sight. Donald and Goofy were knocked out with stars going around their heads. Sora knew he had just about reached his limit and Naruto wasn't doing any better. Sora knew that they had one more shot to destroy the Nobody. "Naruto we have to cast a spell at the same time!" Sora shouted to Naruto.

"Alright!" Naruto called back. Then he gulped because he was still having trouble with casting spells.

"THUNDER!" they both shouted out. Then to thunder spells hit the Nobody at once and it was finally defeated.

"I did it!" Naruto cheered.

"No we did!" Sora called back. Donald and Goofy came out of their daze to see that the battle was finally over. Then Tazuna, Sakura, and Kakashi returned to the bridge, followed by Inari and the people of the near by town showed up with weapons in hand. "We're here to fight!" shouted Inari.

"Sorry the fight's over" Sora said.

Inari groaned.

"Oh, and good news, Gato is finally gone!" Sora told the people then all the people cheered.

"Now with Gato gone, I can finish the bridge" said Tazuna. "But first we must honor the sacrifices that we made today." Everyone looked towards the motionless bodies of Sasuke and Haku.

Sakura began to cry for Sasuke again. Naruto, Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to cry. Then Sasuke's body stirred and everyone noticed it. Sakura ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura…" he responded back. Sakura looked down to see that Sasuke had awakened. "Sasuke!" Sakura sobbed as she embraced crying tears of joy that he was alive. "A…little to…tight…" Sasuke said to Sakura while struggling to breathe. Everyone was relieved to see that Sasuke was alright.

Later they buried Haku. Sora felt so bad for Haku. He didn't seem like such a bad person. In yet he died for someone who was. Sora couldn't understand that. He didn't know how long the duo were together, all he knew was that they meet a tragic end. Haku was dead and Zabuza's heart was lost to the darkness.

Later Sora, Donald, and Goofy prepared to head off and said their goodbyes to Team 7, Inari, Tsunami, and Tazuna.

"Are you sure you guys can handle things from here?" Sora asked.

"You don't have to worry about us. With Gato gone it should be easy to protect Tazuna until the bridge is complete" said Kakashi.

"You guys did a lot for us. I'm thinking about naming the bridge after you guys" said Tazuna.

"You don't have to do that" said Sora. But from the look on his face they could tell he was flattered. Then they said their goodbyes and headed for the gummi ship.

"You'll come back and visit, right?" Naruto called to them.

"We will!" Sora called back. So them the trio boarded their gummi ship and set off to continue their search for Riku and the King.


End file.
